One Tree Hill: 5 Years Gone By
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Chuck confronts Beth about keeping his son from him. Jamie and Sophia spend the night before their wedding apart. This story features the "One Tree Hill characters you know and love. Disclaimer: I do not own "One Tree Hill".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chris was sound asleep in his bed. He was awoken by the sound of a knock on the door. He got, walked downstairs, and opened the door to see Chuck.

"Hey Chuck," Chris said. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"It's only 8:30," Chuck said.

"Come in," Chris said.

Chuck came in and he and Chris sat on the couch.

"I am freaking out!" Chuck said. "This morning I was a single 22 year old living in a one bedroom apartment with a pool provided with no extra charge for $200 month. Then just 3 short hours ago my ex-girlfriend shows up and introduces me to my son I didn't even know I had!"

"Chris Keller was there," Chris said.

"Can't you see I'm freaking out?" Chuck asked.

"Sorry," Chris said.

"I do not know what I'm going to do!" Chuck shouted.

"Chris Keller has some advice," Chris said.

"Yes?" Chuck asked.

"First thing's first," Chris said. "Get a paternity test."

"Okay," Chuck said.

"Then find out your legal rights," Chris said.

"Thank you Chris," Chuck said. "How do you know so much about that?"

" _Parenthood,"_ Chris replied.

"Okay," Chuck said. "I'll take a paternity test."

"Or there's Plan B," Chris said.

"What's that?" Chuck asked.

Chris got up and got a suitcase out of the closet and opened it. He pulled out a red wig and put it on Chuck.

"You're name is Brendan Yukon and you just moved here from Dallas, Texas," Chris said. "And you're a country singer with sass."

"I'll take the paternity test," Chuck said taking off the wig.

"One more thing," Chris said.

Chris and Chuck embraced tightly.

"I remember when you were 16 and tried to sneak home after your curfew in creative ways, but Chris Keller always caught you and grounded you," Chris said.

"I miss those days," Chuck said.

"Me too," Chris said. "However, I'm glad you still call me Daddy from time to time. But that kid of yours, he cannot call Chris Keller Grandpa."

"Got it," Chuck said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucas and Keith were sitting on the couch watching TV. Nathan came downstairs and walked over to them.

"Keith Christopher Scott," Nathan said. "It is way past your bedtime."

"Aw man," Keith said. "But I'm not sleepy."

"Come on," Nathan said. "I'll tuck you in."

"No Daddy," Keith said. "I want Uncle Lucas to do it."

"Yeah Nate," Lucas said getting up. "He wants Uncle Lucas to do it."

"Thank you," Nathan said.

"Good night Daddy," Keith said starting to go upstairs.

"Wait just a second," Nathan said. "Give Daddy a hug."

Keith gave Nathan a hug and Nathan kissed his son of the forehead.

"I love you Daddy," Keith said.

"I love you too son," Nathan said.

Lucas picked his nephew up and carried him upstairs to his room.

"I can walk you know," Keith said.

Lucas lied Keith down on his bed and Keith got under the covers. Lucas tucked his nephew into the bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Now it's almost 10:00," Lucas said. "You better get some shut eye."

"Can you tell me a bedtime story Uncle Lucas?" Keith asked.

"Okay," Lucas said. "Once upon a time there was a young prince named Keith. Keith was a good boy, but he had a bad habit of staying up past his bedtime. So one night, his Uncle Lucas sprinkled some magic powder."

Lucas pretended to sprinkle powder onto Keith.

"And the powder made Keith go right to sleep for at least 8 hours," Lucas said. "The end."

"Good night Uncle Lucas," Keith said.

"Good night buddy," Lucas said. "Tomorrow I will take you to school, but I can't pick you up because I have to pick your Aunt Peyton and Sawyer up from the airport. But don't worry, I've asked a friend to pick you up."

"Who?" Keith asked

"It's a surprise," Lucas said.

"Can't wait," Keith said.

Lucas gave Keith another kiss on the forehead.

"Good night," Lucas said.

"Good night," Keith said.

Lucas turned off Keith's light and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Lucas walked downstairs and sat on the couch next to Nathan.

"Thank you," Nathan said.

"You're welcome," Lucas said.

"I can't believe Jamie is getting married on Saturday," Nathan said.

"I know," Lucas said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm happy for him," Nathan said. "My son is marrying the love of his life and I get a daughter in law."

Haley came downstairs and sat between Lucas and Nathan and leaned her head on Nathan's shoulders.

"I don't know if I'm nervous or excited about Jamie and Sophia's wedding," Haley said.

"I'm exervous," Nathan said.

"What's that?" Lucas asked. "A combination of excited and nervous?"

"Exactly," Nathan said.

"We are such good parents," Haley said.

"We sure are," Nathan agreed.

"Then where's Lydia?" Lucas asked.

Nathan and Haley's eyes got wide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jamie, Chuck, and Sophia were at Red Bedroom Records sitting at the desk.

"You have a son?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, his name is Jacob," Chuck replied. "He was conceived before Beth and I broke up and she kept her pregnancy and the birth of him a secret."

"I promise I didn't know," Sophia said. "This is news to me. She lied to both of us."

Beth and Jacob walked into the office.

"Hey guys," Beth said. "I thought you all might be here."

"Sophia," Beth said pointing at Jacob. "This is your nephew Jacob. Jacob, this is Mommy's sister, Aunt Sophia."

"Why am I only meeting her now Mommy?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah Beth," Sophia said. "Why is he only meeting me now?"

"Beth," Chuck said. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Beth said. "Jacob, stay with your Aunt Sophia and Uncle Jamie. Mommy has to talk with Daddy."

"Okay Mommy," Jacob said. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," Beth said.

Beth and Chuck walked out of the room. Jacob sat on the desk between Sophia and Jamie.

"Do you have candy?" Jacob asked.

Beth and Chuck walked into the bar part of Tric.

"Isn't Jacob adorable?" Beth asked.

"You selfish bitch!" Chuck shouted.

"Excuse me?" Beth asked.

"For 3 years you didn't inform me that I have a son!" Chuck shouted. "You never once called me!"

"What would I have said?" Beth asked.

"Hey Chuck!" Chuck shouted. "This is Beth! I know we broke up a few months ago, but I just thought you should know I'm pregnant and it's yours! Hey Chuck! I just wanted to let you know that I just had a baby and he's your son! Hey Chuck!"

"I'm sorry," Beth said.

"Oh no," Chuck said. "I'm sorry?! No! I'm sorry is not going to make up for the 3 years you robbed me of my son! At least whom I think is my son. Are you even sure he's mine?"

"You're the only person I've ever slept with," Beth replied.

"I know in the past I've said that your selfish ways is what I liked about you," Chuck said. "But keeping my son from me is by far the lowest thing you have ever done!"

"I'm moving back to Tree Hill," Beth said.

"Why?" Chuck asked.

"I want Jacob to be close to his father," Beth replied.

"And your acting career is not taking off," Chuck said.

"That too," Beth said.

"Unbelievable!" Chuck shouted.

"On my defense, you are the one who broke up with me in the first place," Beth said.

"Excuse me?" Chuck asked.

"You broke up with me," Beth said.

"It was mutual!" Chuck shouted. "Now I am taking a paternity test!"

"Why?" Beth said. "He's yours."

"I'll need evidence when I take you to court!" Chuck shouted.

"You wouldn't," Beth said.

"Oh yes I would!" Chuck shouted. "And I'm going to!"

"I'm scared that he'll get taken away from me," Beth said in a worried tone.

"I'm only suing for partial custody," Chuck said. "You kept him from me, but I'm not keeping him from you. I'm not going to stoop to your level."

Chuck walked off, leaving Beth standing there alone. Beth turned around to see Chase.

"I heard nothing," Chase said. "Actually, I heard everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Keith and Zoe were in their kindergarten class. Their kindergarten teacher Miss Sophie sat in the chair on the rug.

"Okay children," Miss Sophie said. "It's Circle Time."

Everyone gathered around in a circle on the rug.

"Remember kids," Miss Sophie said. "Crisscross applesauce."

"Hands in your lap!" the children chanted.

"It's Friday," Miss Sophie said. "You know what that means."

"It's share time!" everyone cheered.

"Okay," Miss Sophie said. "Who would like to share what you're doing this weekend?"

Keith raised his hand.

"Go ahead Keith," Miss Sophie said.

"I'm going to a wedding," Keith said.

"Fun," Miss Sophie said. "Who's getting married?"

"My big brother Jamie," Keith said. "He's marrying his girlfriend Sophia."

"That's exciting," Miss Sophie said.

"I love my big brother," Keith said. "When I grow up, I want to be just like him."

"How sweet," Miss Sophie said.

Zoe raised her hand.

"Yes Zoe?" Miss Sophie asked.

"Since I'm his cousin, I get to go to the wedding too," Zoe said.

"How fun," Miss Sophie said.

After school was out, Keith walked outside to see who was picking him up from school. He saw Zoe run over to Clay. Clay and Zoe got into Clay's car and left.

"No," Keith said aloud to himself. "Not Uncle Clay."

Keith looked and saw Eva run over to Brooke. Brooke and Eva got into Brooke's car and left.

"Not Aunt Brooke," Keith said.

Keith looked around and didn't see any other adult he knew.

"Oh no! I've been left alone!" Keith shouted.

Keith turned around and started to walk back toward the school. He planned on calling Nathan. He knew either Mommy or Daddy would immediately race to the school to save him.

"Keith," a familiar voice said. "Where are you going?"

Keith turned around to see Mouth standing on the sidewalk.

"Uncle Mouth!" Keith cheered.

Keith ran over to Mouth and they shared a hug.

"Millie took Jimmy to baseball practice," Mouth said. "So it's just you and me until your parents come and get you."

"I'm so glad you're picking me up," Keith said. "I was afraid no one was going to pick me up and I would have had to spend the night alone in the school."

"Well thank goodness I came to your rescue," Mouth said. "Now come on little buddy, let's go."

"I love you Uncle Mouth," Keith said.

"Thanks," Mouth said. "I love you too little buddy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chuck, Jamie, and Jacob were walking down the beach.

"This beach is the best place ever!" Jacob cheered.

"It sure is," Chuck said.

As the continued walking, they noticed Mouth and Keith in sitting down in the sand building a sandcastle.

"Little Brother," Jamie said.

"Jamie!" Keith cheered.

Keith ran over to Jamie and they shared a hug.

"Uncle Mouth and I are building a sandcastle," Keith said.

"Fun," Jamie said.

"Hello there Wisdom Teeth," Chuck said.

"Hi there Chuck," Mouth said in an 'I don't like you' type of tone. "It's so good to see you."

"Building sandcastles are we?" Chuck asked.

"Sure are," Mouth said. "You're never too old to build a sandcastle."

"Just exactly how old are you?" Chuck asked.

"You're so funny," Mouth said sarcastically.

"I'd like to introduce you to my son," Chuck said pointing at Jacob. "This is Jacob, my son."

"You have a son?" Mouth asked.

"Beth's his mother," Chuck said. "I only met him yesterday."

"Do you want to help us build our sandcastle?" Keith asked.

"Please can I help them build a sandcastle Daddy?" Jacob asked.

"Okay," Chuck said. "Have fun."

Keith and Jacob went over to Mouth and began added sand onto the castle. Jamie and Chuck walked over by the ocean.

"So you're taking Beth to court?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Chuck said. "As soon as the results of the paternity test I took today come in."

"Are you sure you can't just agree on an arrangement?" Jamie asked. "You should get to know your son first and discuss it with Beth. Don't you think you're acting kind of fast?"

"I don't know what to think," Chuck said. "2 days ago I was just living my life and now I have a 3 year old son. Let's talk about you."

"Sophia and I are spending tonight apart," Jamie said. "I'm sleeping in my old room tonight."

"You're actually doing that?" Chuck asked. "I thought people didn't do that anymore."

"You know Sophia," Jamie said. "She's very superstitious."

"You're right," Chuck said.

"Anyway Chuck," Jamie said. "Don't just act on an impulse. You need to have a mature conversation with Beth without using the word bitch."

"You're right Jamie," Chuck said.

Jamie felt someone hug him from behind.

"Oh my god!" Jamie screamed.

"It's just me," a familiar voice said.

Jamie turned around to see Nathan and Clay standing there.

"Daddy!" Jamie shouted. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Nathan said. "Clay and I were running on the beach and we saw you guys."

"Mouth and Keith are over there," Jamie said pointing at Mouth and Keith.

"Perfect," Nathan said. "Now I don't have to go to Mouth's house to pick him up."

"Hey, who's that kid building a sandcastle with Mouth and Keith?" Clay asked.

"That's my son Jacob," Chuck said.

"Son?" Clay asked.

"You have a son?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Chuck said. "Beth is his mother."

"It's a long story," Jamie said. "So Dad, Uncle Clay. Chuck, Jacob, and I were going to eat at Scott and Keller's Seafood Joint. Do you guys, plus Keith and Mouth want to come?"

"Sure," Nathan said. "I'm game."

"No one says that anymore," Chuck said.

"Shut up Chuck," Jamie said.

"Sorry guys," Clay said. "I have to take a rain check. Quinn's making dinner and Logan's coming home for the wedding. I haven't seen Logan since he left for his sophomore year at Duke 3 weeks ago."

"Have fun and tell him I look forward to seeing him at the wedding," Jamie said.

"I will," Clay said as he ran off towards his house.

"Oh Dad," Jamie asked. "Please tell me you're going to put a shirt on when we get to the restaurant."

"Why do you care?" Jamie asked.

"I'm tired of customers asking me if they can have my hunky dad's number," Jamie said.

"That doesn't happen," Nathan said.

"Oh yes it does," Chuck said.

"Whatever," Nathan said.

"Let's wait until they're done building the sandcastle," Jamie said.

"Hey Jacob," Keith said. "What's the best part of making a sandcastle?"

"Breaking it?" Jacob asked.

"Yes!" Keith cheered.

Keith and Jacob began jumping on the sandcastle and destroying it.

"I think they're done," Nathan said.

"I agree," Jamie said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was nighttime at the Scott Household. Jamie lied down on his old bed in his old room. Nathan came into the room and smiled at his son.

"Is it just me, or has this bed shrunk?" Jamie asked.

"It's just you," Nathan said.

Nathan sat on the bed.

"You're getting married tomorrow," Nathan said.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Jamie said.

"Are you nervous?" Nathan asked.

"A little," Jamie replied.

"I was the same way when I married your mother," Nathan said. "But I'm grateful everyday."

"When did you know Mama was the one?" Jamie asked.

"From the moment I first laid my eyes on her," Nathan replied. "Well, I'll let you sleep."

Nathan got up and began walking towards the door.

"Daddy," Jamie said.

Nathan stopped and turned around.

"Stay with me," Jamie said.

Nathan smiled and walked over to the bed. He turned out the light, lied down, and got under the covers.

"Good night Daddy," Jamie said.

"Good night son," Nathan said. "Hey, are you going to sing at the wedding?"

"No," Jamie said. "You know I don't sing anymore."

"The incident was 4 years ago," Nathan said.

"We don't talk about the incident," Jamie said. "Ever!"

Downstairs, Lucas and Peyton were watching TV. Suddenly, they heard giggling.

"Do you hear that Luke?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said. "I hear giggling."

"I sure hope it's not a ghost," Peyton said in a funny tone.

"Oh no," Lucas said in a funny tone. "Please don't let it be a ghost."

Keith jumped out from behind the couch.

"Boo!" Keith shouted.

"Oh my gosh!" Peyton said in a funny tone. "You scared me."

"I've never been so scared in my life," Lucas said in a funny tone.

"I'm sorry," Keith said.

"Keith Christopher Scott," Lucas said. "Isn't it way past your bedtime?"

"Maybe," Keith said.

"Come on now," Lucas said picking up his nephew. "We've got to get you bed."

"Can you tell me the bedtime story you told me last night?" Keith asked.

"Of course," Lucas said heading for the stairs.

"Wait just a minute," Peyton said standing up. "I have to give you a goodnight kiss."

"No way!" Keith said. "Girls have cooties!"

Peyton kissed Keith on the forehead.

"No!" Keith laughed. "Cooties!"

Lucas kissed Keith on the forehead as well.

"Uncle Lucas," Keith laughed.

"Come on Keithie," Lucas said. "Let's get you to bed."

"Don't call him that!" Haley shouted from upstairs.

"How does she do that?" Lucas asked.

"Magic," Peyton joked.

"Mommy says she has supersonic hearing and eyes at the back of her head," Keith said.

"All mommies do," Peyton said.

"Alright now," Lucas said. "Now let's get you to bed for real."

Peyton smiled as she watched Lucas carry Keith upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Saturday morning, Keith woke up in his bed and looked at his clock. It was 6:00.

"It's Jamie's wedding day!" Keith cheered.

Keith got up and ran into the guest room where Lucas and Peyton were sound asleep.

"Wake up Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton!" Keith cheered. "It's Jamie's wedding day!"

Lucas and Peyton moaned.

"Keith," Lucas moaned. "Why did you wake us up?"

"It's Jamie's wedding day!" Keith cheered.

"It's also 6:00 AM," Peyton moaned.

Keith ran into Haley and Nathan's room and began jumping on the bed.

"Wake up Mommy!" Keith cheered. "It's Jamie's wedding day!"

Haley woke up and held her son tightly.

"Calm down there slugger," Haley said.

"It's Jamie's wedding day," Keith said.

"I know," Haley said.

"Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton are awake," Keith said.

"Did you wake them up?" Haley asked.

"Maybe," Keith said.

"Well since we're up," Haley said. "How about some pancakes?"

"Yes please," Keith said.

"I'll lay here and you go mix the batter," Haley joked.

"Mommy!" Keith laughed.

Haley and Keith got up and walked into the hall. Lucas and Peyton were waiting there. Lucas ran over to Keith and picked him up.

"There you are!" Lucas said in a funny voice. "You woke us up! So now you have to deal with the tickle monster!"

"No!" Keith said.

Lucas began tickling Keith.

"Stop it!" Keith laughed.

"What do you say?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Keith laughed.

Lucas stopped tickling his nephew and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I forgive you," Lucas said.

Peyton, Haley, and Lucas, who was still carrying Keith, walked downstairs. As the entered the living room, they saw Sawyer asleep on the chair. Peyton lightly tapped her daughter's shoulder.

"Sawyer sweetie," Peyton said softly.

Sawyer woke up.

"Hi Mommy," Sawyer whispered. "We were watching old home movies and I guess I fell asleep."

"Why are you whispering?" Peyton asked.

Sawyer pointed to the couch. Nathan and Jamie were sitting on the couch sound asleep. Nathan had his arms wrapped around Jamie and Jamie had his head rested on Nathan's shoulder.

"That's so cute," Peyton said.

"Should we wake them?" Lucas asked.

"No," Haley said. "Let's just let them sleep."

Haley began mixing the pancake batter. As she poured the batter onto the pan on the stove, Nathan and Jamie woke up.

"Pancakes!" Nathan and Jamie cheered.

Nathan and Jamie realized they were on the couch when they saw Lucas, Peyton, Keith, and Haley in the kitchen. They got up and joined everyone.

"We were watching old home movies," Nathan said. "I guess we fell asleep."

"Join us," Lucas said.

Nathan and Jamie sat at the table as Haley laid out of a plate of pancakes.

Lydia came downstairs and sat at the table.

"Oh boy!" Lydia cheered. "Pancakes!"

Everyone began giving Lydia a strange look.

"Why are you all being weird?" Lydia asked.

"Where have you been?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean where have I been?" Lydia asked. "I've been here."

"You have?" Haley asked.

"You guys are so weird," Lydia said. "Please pass the syrup."

"So Lydia," Peyton said. "How's school going?"

"It's pretty good," Lydia said. "I mean sometimes it's weird to be 13 and in high school and be younger than everybody. But, I love high school."

"How come I didn't get to go to high school early?" Jamie asked.

"Well you could've graduated early," Haley said. "But when they asked you, you said no."

"Oh yeah," Jamie said.

"I can't wait for the wedding," Lydia said. "I'm going to tell everyone about the incident as a funny story."

"No!" Jamie shouted. "We do not discuss the incident!"

"Jamie, calm down," Haley said. "Lydia, no embarrassing Jamie at his wedding."

"Fine," Lydia said.

"Now everyone eat your pancakes before they get cold," Haley said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sophia and Beth were in the bathroom at Sophia and Beth's old house. Beth was putting hair dye in Sophia's hair.

"This is so cool," Beth said. "I get to raise my son in the house where I grew up."

"I do have to admit that it's kind of strange to be back inside this house," Sophia said.

Jacob ran into the bathroom.

"Mommy?" Jacob asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Beth asked.

"What are you doing to Aunt Sophia's hair?" Jacob asked.

"I'm putting a special solution called dye," Beth replied. "It makes her hair change color."

"Can you make my hair change color?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe when you're older," Beth replied. "Now go watch TV."

"Okay," Jacob said as he walked out of the room.

"He is such a smart kid," Sophia said.

"I know," Beth said.

"Have you spoken to Chuck since yesterday?" Sophia asked.

"No," Beth said. "I can't believe he's taking me to court."

"You did keep his son from him for 3 years," Sophia said. "I can't believe you didn't even tell me. I'm your sister."

"I was scared," Beth said. "I was scared that Chuck would want to take Jacob away from me."

"Chuck's not going to take Jacob away from you," Sophia said. "I think you should talk to him."

"You're right," Beth said. "Now let's talk about you. Are you excited about getting married?"

"I'm nervous, but I'm excited," Sophia said. "I've loved Jamie since kindergarten. I remember in elementary school when he and Madison were boyfriend and girlfriend, and I kept spying on them at recess and wishing I was the girl he was with."

"Well your wish came true," Beth said. "You and Jamie are getting married today."

"Beth?" Sophia asked.

"Yes Sophia?" Beth asked.

"Since Daddy isn't coming to the wedding and I have no one to walk me down the aisle, do you think you can do it?" Sophia asked. "Can you walk me down the aisle?"

"I'd be honored to walk my favorite sister down the aisle," Beth said.

"I'm your only sister," Sophia said.

"I'd hug you, but I don't want to get hair dye on my clothes," Beth said.

The doorbell began to ring.

"Jacob honey!" Beth hollered. "Can you get that?"

"He knows how to open doors?" Sophia asked.

"Of course," Beth said. "He's not stupid."

"Daddy!" Jacob cheered from the other room.

"Chuck's here?" Beth asked. "What is he doing here?"

"He probably wants to talk to you," Sophia said. "Go talk to him."

"Okay," Beth said. "Now remember, wash that dye out in 5 minutes or your hair will turn purple."

"Okay," Sophia said.

Beth took off her gloves and walked out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into the living room where Jacob and Chuck were on the couch while Jacob showed Chuck the game on his iPad.

"I have 6 Charmanders and 8 Charizards," Jacob said.

"You need to trade some of your Charmanders and get candy so you can evolve Charmander," Chuck said.

"Hey Chuck," Beth said.

"Mommy!" Jacob cheered. "I was just showing Daddy how many Charmanders I have on _Pokémon Go_!"

"Fun," Beth said.

"Beth," Chuck said. "We need to have a calm, mature conversation."

"Okay," Beth said. "Jacob, go watch TV in your room."

"Okay Mommy," Jacob said as he went upstairs to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sophia, Beth, and Jacob were in Beth's car while Beth was driving them to the wedding.

"Oh my gosh," Sophia said. "I'm getting married!"

"That's the third time you've said that," Jacob said.

"Jacob honey," Beth said. "Don't be rude."

"Here comes the church," Sophia said.

Beth passed the church.

"Beth," Sophia said. "You're passing the church."

Beth continued driving.

"Beth!" Sophia shouted. "You just passed the church! Turn around!"

Beth continued to drive.

"Beth!" Sophia shouted. "This isn't funny! I'm getting married in an hour!"

Beth drove past the town line.

"Now Leaving Tree Hill!" Sophia shouted. "Beth! This isn't funny!"

Beth drove past another sign.

"Tree Hill City Limits!" Sophia shouted.

Beth turned left onto a road.

"Beth," Sophia said calmly. "Please turn this car around."

Beth pulled up to a nice 2-story house, which was by Tree Hill Creek and parked her car.

"Our old vacation home," Sophia said.

"I wanted to take you here before the wedding," Beth said.

Sophia, Beth, and Jacob got out of the car.

"I wonder if it still has the dock in the back," Sophia said.

"Let's go see," Beth said.

Sophia, Beth, and Jacob went around to the back of the house. Sophia gasped when she saw the surprise wedding set up in the back. The guests were sitting in chairs. Jacob went and sat down in a seat. Jamie was standing at a wedding arch set up while Nathan and the groomsmen, who consisted of Chuck, Andre, Julian, Clay, Mouth, and Lucas stood beside him. The reverend stood in the middle. The maids, who consisted of Lily, Sawyer, Peyton and Brooke began walking down the aisle as the music played.

"Almost ready," Beth said.

After the maids walked down the aisle, Zoe, who was the flower girl, walked down the aisle throwing flower petals. Keith, who was the ring bearer, followed her.

"Okay," Beth said. "Time to walk you down the aisle."

Beth walked her sister down the aisle. As they walked down the aisle, Sophia smiled at all of her closest friends and family. As they approached the arch, the reverend smiled.

"And who is giving the bride away to the groom?" the reverend asked.

"Her loving sister," Beth replied.

Beth and Sophia shared a hug. Sophia walked up to Jamie, and Beth sat down in a chair. Nathan kissed Jamie on the forehead and Jamie gave his father a hug. Jamie then turned to face Sophia.

"We are gathered here today to join James Lucas Scott and Sophia Gertrude Lenn in holly matrimony," the reverend said.

The crowd began to laugh.

"It was my great aunt's name," Sophia said.

"Jamie," the reverend said. "Do you have anything you'd like to say to the bride?"

"Yes," Jamie said. "Sophia. From the moment you sat next to me on the bus 6 years ago and talked all the way from Tree Hill to Charlotte, I knew you were the one I was going to marry. Standing here by this wedding arch looking into your beautiful eyes, I know I made the right decision."

Sophia and Jamie began to make out.

"Um, guys," the reverend said. "Not to put a damper on the nice moment, but I have another wedding to officiate in an hour."

Sophia and Jamie stopped kissing,

"Jamie," the reverend said repeat after me. "I Jamie."

"I Jamie," Jamie repeated.

"Take the Sophia," the reverend said.

"Take the Sophia," Jamie repeated.

"As my wife," the reverend said.

"As my wife," Jamie repeated.

"Excellent, good job Jamie," the reverend said.

"Excellent, good job Jamie," Jamie repeated.

The wedding guests began to laugh.

"Now Sophia," the reverend said. "Repeat after me. I Sophia."

"I Sophia," Sophia repeated.

"Take the Jamie," the reverend said.

"Take the Jamie," Sophia repeated.

"As my husband," the reverend said.

"As my husband," Sophia repeated.

"Now place the rings on each other's hands," the reverend said.

"Now place the rings on each other's hands," Sophia repeated. "See? I have a sense of humor too."

Jamie put one of the rings on Sophia's finger.

"With this ring, I the wed," Jamie said.

Sophia put the other ring on Jamie's finger.

"With this ring, I the wed," Sophia said.

"Do you Sophia take James as your husband?" the reverend asked. "To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sophia said.

"Do you James take Sophia as your wife?" the reverend asked. "To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Jamie said.

"By the state of North Carolina, I now announce you husband and wife," the reverend said. "You may kiss the bride."

Jamie and Sophia shared a kiss, faced the wedding guests, and walked down the aisle.

"I can't believe I got to get married at my old vacation home to the man I love," Sophia said.

"This isn't your old vacation home," Jamie said.

"Yeah it is," Sophia said. "My mother used to take me here every summer."

"Maybe so," Jamie said. "But I've been saving a lot these past 5 years we've been engaged."

"You didn't," Sophia said as they approached the house.

"Welcome to our new home," Jamie said.

Jamie and Sophia stopped walking and faced each other.

"It's perfect," Sophia said smiling. "The best part is I have someone to share it with."

Jamie gave his wife a kiss.

"I wouldn't have put it any other way," Jamie said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Haley, Quinn, Taylor, Vivian, Brooke, and Peyton were sitting at the dinning room table at the Scott Household.

"Wow," Peyton said. "I've never seen the 4 James sisters all together before."

"I have," Brooke said.

"So let me get this straight," Peyton said. "It goes Vivian, then Taylor, then Quinn, and then Haley?"

"Correct," Taylor said. "You get a gold star."

"Taylor," Vivian said. "Don't be a bitch."

"So where are the 3 James brothers?" Brooke asked.

"They couldn't make it to the wedding," Haley replied. "They each had other engagements."

"However," Quinn said, "they each sent Jamie and Sophia $3,000."

"Jamie and Sophia are starting a college fund in case they have kids," Haley said. "Which hopefully won't be for a long time. I'm too young to be a grandma."

"Then you shouldn't have gotten pregnant at 17," Taylor said.

"Taylor," Brooke said. "Don't be a bitch."

The doorbell began to ring.

"Can you get it Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Why can't you get it?" Peyton asked.

Haley sarcastically reached for the door.

"It's too far!" Haley said in a fake weak voice.

Peyton got up and walked to the front door. She opened it to see Jamie and Sophia standing there.

"Hey guys," Peyton said. "I thought you'd be on your way to the airport now for your honeymoon."

"We wanted to say goodbye to everyone," Jamie said.

Peyton gave Sophia and Jamie each a hug.

"I was first," Peyton said.

After saying goodbye to Haley, Quinn, Brooke, Taylor, and Vivian, Sophia and Jamie walked outside to their car.

"Too bad Daddy and Uncle Lucas aren't here," Jamie said.

"We're right here," Nathan said.

Jamie and Sophia turned around to see Nathan and Lucas standing there.

Sophia ran over and gave Lucas a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming to the wedding Lucas," Sophia said.

"We're family now," Lucas said. "You can call me Uncle Lucas."

"Thanks Uncle Lucas," Sophia said.

Sophia gave Nathan a hug.

"Thanks for letting me marry your son Mr. Scott," Sophia said.

"You can call me Dad," Nathan said.

"Thank you," Sophia said.

Lucas and Jamie embraced tightly. After 5 minutes, Sophia tapped her husband on the shoulder.

"Not to put a damper on things," Sophia said. "Our plane leaves in an hour and we still have to get through airport security."

Lucas and Jamie let go of their embrace.

"Next time I visit, I owe you a long hug," Lucas said.

"Okay," Jamie said.

Jamie and Nathan shared a hug.

"I'm so proud of you son," Nathan said.

"Thank you Daddy," Jamie said.

"Have fun on your honeymoon," Nathan said. "But not too much fun. I'm to young to be a grandpa."

"Then you shouldn't have had a child at 17," Lucas said.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "Don't be a bitch."

Lucas, Jamie, Sophia, and Nathan began to laugh.

"Goodbye," Jamie said as he and Sophia got into Jamie's car.

"Bye," Nathan said. "Have fun in Florida."

"We will," Jamie said.

Nathan and Lucas watched as Jamie's car disappeared out of the driveway.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked his little brother.

"Yeah," Nathan said as he started to cry. "It just, my little baby isn't a little baby anymore."

Lucas embraced his brother tightly.

"It's okay," Lucas said softly. "He'll always be your little baby in your heart."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Chris and Jacob walked into Beth's house.

"Thanks for the ice cream Grandpa," Jacob said.

"Just don't mention it to your mommy, and don't call me Grandpa," Chris said.

"Why?" Jacob asked. "You are my grandpa."

"Beth!" Chris said. "We're back."

Chuck and Beth came downstairs and Chuck's suit was unbuttoned.

"What were you doing?" Jacob asked.

"We were changing out of the wedding clothes and into comfortable clothes," Beth said.

"Aren't your comfortable clothes at your apartment Chuck?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah," Chuck said. "Silly me. Bye Jacob."

"Bye Daddy," Jacob said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chuck said.

Chuck started to walk out the door, but then remembered his shoes. He grabbed his shoes, and walked out. Outside, Chuck put on his shoes and began walking down the sidewalk. Chris followed after him.

"You know," Chris said. "Chris Keller is starting to see a pattern between you and Beth."

"I don't want to talk about it Chris," Chuck said.

"Okay," Chris said.

"Fine Chris!" Chuck shouted. "You win!"

"Okay," Chris said confused.

"Beth and I were going to have sex!" Chuck shouted. "We were going to have sex!"

"Chuck," Chris said. "You might want to…"

"I know!" Chuck shouted. "I might want to get my priorities straight because Beth is obviously not the right girl for me! I mean she broke up with me when we were 16 because I wouldn't have sex with her! Then I had a new girlfriend, but I cheated on her with Beth and got back together with Beth! I was about to have sex with the selfish bitch who kept my son from me for 3 years! I'm out of control!"

"Chuck," Chris said.

"I'm freaking out Daddy and I don't know what to do!" Chuck shouted. "I'm supposed to be this mature adult, and I have been. But now I don't know what to do!"

"Well first, you should lower your voice," Chris said pointing across the street.

Chuck turned around to see a group of people staring at him.

"Oh god," Chuck said.

"Look," Chris said. "It's going to be okay."

"You think so?" Chuck asked.

"Chris Keller knows so," Chris said.

"Thank you," Chuck said.

"Come on," Chris said. "Chris Keller is hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

"Good idea," Chuck said.

Chris and Chuck went Sonic, ordered their food, and sat at the outside picnic table.

"I'm a mess," Chuck said.

"You sure are," Chris said.

"I still love her," Chuck said. "I never stopped."

"I know," Chris said. "Chris Keller's known ever since Beth left for California. You cried for weeks."

"I did not," Chuck said.

"Yes you did," Chris said.

"Fine," Chuck said.

"Are you going to tell Beth how you feel?" Chris asked.

"Not right now," Chuck replied. "This is all happening so fast. I need to get to know my son. Before I figure out my feelings for Beth, I need to get to know Jacob and figure out how to be a father. I hope I'm as good of a father as you."

"Thank you," Chris said giving Chuck a hug.

The carhop walked over to them and they paid for their food. As Chuck bit into his burger, mustard dripped onto his suit.

"Damn!" Chuck shouted. "I just got mustard on my suit!"

"Don't worry," Chris said. "You can wash it out."

"It's dry-clean only," Chuck said. "And it has to be back at the shop by 6:00."

"Just put it back in its case, hand it in, and then haul ass," Chris said.

"No," Chuck said. "I'm a father now and I have to set a good example for my son and take responsibility for what I did."

Chris smiled at Chuck.

At 6:00, Chris and Chuck arrived at the tuxedo shop. Chuck handed the suit to an employee.

"I'm returning this suit that I rented for a wedding," Chuck said.

"Name?" the employee asked.

"Chuck Scolnik," Chuck said.

"Okay," the employee said. "Thank you."

"Sir," Chuck said. "I accidentally got mustard on it. I'm prepared to pay for the suit."

"No, it's fine," the employee said. "Our suits get stains on them all the time."

"They do?" Chuck asked.

"I mean come on," the employee said. "You wear them to weddings and parties where they serve all sorts of food. It's kind of hard not to get stains on them. The other day, someone who rented one of our suits went to a wedding where they catered Japanese food."

"Japanese food," Chris said. "Chris Keller loves Japanese food. Especially egg drop soup."

"Egg drop soup is Chinese," Chuck said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Miso soup is Japanese," Chuck said.

"Oh," Chris said.

"And sushi is also Japanese," Chuck said.

"I thought sushi was Vietnamese," Chris said.

"Is he always this clueless?" the employee asked.

"Sometimes," Chuck replied.

Chuck and Chris walked out of the store. Across the street, Beth and Jacob were walking down the sidewalk.

"Well I'll see you later Chris," Chuck said.

"Bye," Chris said.

Chuck walked across the street over to Beth and Jacob.

"Daddy!" Jacob cheered.

"Hey there buddy," Chuck said.

Chuck and Jacob shared a hug. After the hug, Chuck walked over to Beth.

"I think it would be best if we take time to figure this out before we become serious again," Chuck said. "Right now I just need to focus on getting to know our son."

"Okay," Beth said.

"Mommy, can I stay the night with Daddy?" Jacob asked.

Beth looked at Chuck.

"If he wants to," Chuck said.

"You really want to?" Beth asked.

"Yes," Jacob said.

"Okay," Beth said.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Chuck asked.

"I'm sure," Beth said. "Here, you guys hang out and I'll go home and get his pajamas, toothbrush, and a change of clothes."

"Thanks," Chuck said. "Has he had dinner yet?"

"No," Beth said.

"Hey Jacob," Chuck said. "How would you like breakfast for dinner?"

"I love breakfast for dinner!" Jacob cheered.

"Good," Chuck said as he and Jacob walked towards Karen's Café. "Karen's Café has the most amazing hash browns."

Beth watched as Chuck and Jacob walked down the sidewalk.

"I love you Chuck," Beth said aloud. "I'll always love you."

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
